The Lord of the Breaking Wiccan Potter
by Dizzy-Emm
Summary: breaking dawn sequal. crossover between Twilight saga, Harry Potter, Wicca/Sweep series and Lord of the Rings! Not as crappy as it sounds . . .
1. Chapter 1

Twilight saga, Harry potter, wicca/ sweep series and lord of the rings crossover and we appear somewhere in the later chapters. Unfortunatly we do not own any of the characters in the previously mentioned books, only the ones with weird names that we made up. R & R.

- sorry if it gets confusing.

- this is a piss take.

CHAP 1 Renesmes pov.

Shit. I stared at the pregnancy test and wondered how it was possible. Great, now i have to tell Jacob.

"RENESMEE!!!!!" called Dad sounding just a little bit angry. Shit. I made my way downstairs to the living room and entered world war 3. Dad was sat in a chair and if steam could come out of his ears I'm pretty sure it would have done then. Mum was sitting across from him.

"What?" i tried to reply casually.

"Would you care to explain what is going on?" he asked quite politely. I just stared at him and tried to look innocent.

"I don't know what you mean. . ." i smiled sweetly at him. I turned to mum as she asked what i was doing upstairs. I knew i had to tell them sooner or later and now that dad knew it seemed a good time to tell them i was pregnant.

"Mum, Dad . . . well you already know but . . . " i might as well just come out with it, "i'm pregnant."

Dad hit the roof, quite literally. Mum looked like she would cry if she could, but i'm not sure if it was from happiness or sadness.

Enter war zone.

"Oh, honey what have you done. . ." mum trailed off. I knew dad was a generally calm person but the amount of anger he had went off the scale, especially when me and Jacob came into the equation.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON JACOB!! I BLAME HIM ENTIRELY" he shouted, pacing around the living room.

"DON'T YOU DARE BLAME JAKE, ITS NOT JUST HIS FAULT!!" i screamed back.

"BUT YOUR ONLY THREE BLOODY YEARS OLD!!" he retorted.

"BUT YOU KNOW I HAVE THE BODY OF A 16 YEAR OLD!!" I shouted as Jake walked into the room whistling.

"Hey guys, what's up. . ." Jake asked innocently and completely oblivious. Suddenly there was a blur of colour and mum was across the room restraining dad about a foot away from Jacob. I ran over and stood protectively in front of him.

"YOU!" dad snarled at Jake, trying to get out of mums grip. Jake just stood there stuttering, not knowing what was going on.

"YOU GOT MY THREE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT, YOU MONSTER!!" shit. I didn't know how he was going to react . . .

"What? You're pregnant! That's great!!" he picked me up and twirled me around.

"You think it's a good idea?" i asked him. He put me down and kissed me.

"Of course it's a good idea. Maybe it would have been better if we'd waited a bit, but its too late now. I guess normal condoms aren't strong enough! You alright there Ed?"

I swear i have never seen dad look so angry and Jake talking about this in front of him wasn't helping. He also didn't like being called Ed, especially by Jake.

"Hey dad you know this isn't that big a deal. I know how much granny and aunt Rosalie liked looking after me when i was a baby and now they get to look after another baby. It'll be fine" i said.

"Fine! How is this going to be fine? You cant just dump the baby on all of us, its _Your _responsibility now!" dad looked like he had calmed down a bit but still looked quite mad.

"When we had you it was under different circumstances, we were married to start off with." Mum said. I turned to look at Jake and he said

"Lets get married then! Nessie will you marry me?" i stared at him completely shocked before screaming yes! Dad looked like for once words failed him and fled the room, muttering under his breath. I looked at mum,

"Are you sure you ready for this? Marriage and a baby is a big commitment." Mum asked me.

"Well the baby is nothing we can change now and marriage was your idea." I replied

"Plus i love her very much" Jake added. Then i heard Dad call for Jake and he hurriedly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 Edward's POV

I called Jacob in from the living room and he walked into the room semi confidently.

"iIwould like to have a chat with you about Renesmee" i said and gestured for him to sit down.

_Oh, what does the future vamp in law want now?_ I heard Jacob think.

"Don't you think all of this is happening a little bit fast?" i asked.

_Just 'cause you got pissed when you got Bell's knocked up, doesn't mean i'm gonna act the same way 'bout this. I love her._

I then had the pleasure of seeing some rather explicit images run through his mind, That i never want to see again.

"Can't you control your thoughts around me?" i asked coldly.

_Well you're the one looking. What do you actually want to know?_

"I want to know if you are both ready for this" i informed.

_Well like i said earlier it would have been better if this had happened later but it's happened now and we can't change it. _

"Just make sure you look after her as well as i know you have done before." I said.

_I promise i will never stop loving her and our baby. . . however it turns out._

"That's a point, i think we should talk to Carlisle about this." And just like magic Carlisle walked through the door with Esme back from a hunting trip.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Hi Jake." Carlisle said.

_You gotta be kidding me if you think i'm telling him._ I heard Jacob think.

"Well, Jacob and Nessie are expecting a baby and we were curious about it's genetics." A look of déjà vu crossed Carlisle's face and i could see him thinking about the last conversation he had about this. He began to think and i could barely keep up with his thoughts before he spoke.

"Well obviously her vampire genes are not dominant enough to keep her for reproducing. I'm not sure how the baby will turn out as there has never been another case like this. I do know however that it will be part human, vampire and shape shifter. We also will not know how long the pregnancy will last, once again we will just have to wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3 Jacob's POV

5 months later.

Nessie looks like she's gonna pop. Can't be long now, i'm just wondering how screwed up my kids gonna turn out. I can tell she's worried about it but doesn't let it show, she doesn't want to worry everyone. Blondie has been being over protective again, bloody hell i am the kids father, i just hope when it comes out it gives her a good bite on the nose. I walked into the living room in search of Nessie and found her sat on the couch with, Blondie, surprise surprise.

"Hey Blondie, this the only room you can find directions too?" i asked

"Just because she's knocked up with your kid doesn't mean i have to like you, mutt." She replied, i still hate her.

Suddenly, out of the blue something small and fury shot across the room as Nessie screamed. Oh shit, it was the kid. It landed in the corner and started growling. Nessie blacked out on the couch with Blondie fussing over her as i made my way precariously towards the kid, suddenly it whipped around the room tearing up everything in its path like Tasmanian Devil.

Just as i was about to lunge for it, Edward and Jasper came in from their fishing trip, wielding fishing rods and nets. I grabbed Edwards net and made my way in the direction of the kid. Of course the stupid blood sucker already knew what was going on and quickly informed Jasper. The three of us backed it into a corner and swiped it with the net, just as we were about to relax it clawed its way out and made its way towards Esme's new wall hangings

Suddenly i knew what to do, without a second thought i phased. The little bugger stopped and stared at me with a look of miscomprehension on it's face. I made my way towards it and picked it up in my mouth by the scruff of its neck. It dangled there helplessly and i dumped it into Edward's outstretched arms before leaving the room to phase back.

When i walked back in Nessie had come to and sat with Taz on her lap with Carlisle staring confusedly at it. It looked calm and as if it was starting to relax and at once it phased into a pretty little girl.

"Oh, Jake! look it's a little baby." Nessie cried with tears of happiness in her eyes. Shame she missed the show. I went and sat down next to her draping my arm around her shoulder. I couldn't believe how beautiful the baby looked compared to five minutes ago.

"We need to pick a name for her." I thought out loud. Suddenly we were bombarded with ideas.

"I like the name Ruby" said Bells while Edward suggested Caroline to which we quickly declined.

"I think you should call her Amber" said Blondie and then Esme suggested Willow and Alice who had just entered the room and was standing by Jasper offered Ava.

"I like all of those names, Jake you pick one." Nessie said. I thought about it really hard and after some time i thought why not use all of them, Edward started laughing before i even had chance to say anything.

"You don't really think she would call her child Ruberlova do you?" he asked me. Then out of nowhere Nessie screeched

"OH. MY. GOD! I love it Jake!! You put all four names together!!" before picking up little Ruberlova and staring at my beautiful and uniquely named child.

"Doesn't that name sound a little wrong" Emmett asked us, i was about to reply when jasper cut in,

"What do you mean Em i don't get it??" Emmett replied,

"Oh come on Jaz rubber lover?" a look of understanding crossed jaspers face and he burst out laughing. It doesn't matter what any of them think its what we are naming our kid.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP 4 Ruberlova's POV

10 years later

I may only be 10 years old but i have the body and mind of an 18 year old. And today i am introducing my boyfriend to my 16 year old looking parents. They were waiting for me in the kitchen and smiled when i walked in with my boyfriend. He was taking this pretty well considering they only looked 16 and my grandparents look the same age as us.

"Mum, Dad this is James Potter his parents were those famous wizards from London!" i exclaimed.

"Oh yes, i heard about that, they off-ed that evil guy right?" Dad said, he can be such a prick.

"Yes, sir that's right." James replied. I shot dad a death glare,

"What I'm just making polite conversation." Dad replied to my glare. "So show us some magic tricks then." He continued - what a prick.

"Sure. . . what do you want me to do?" Oh no, please don't blow up the house.

"Can you teleport?" dad asked as a joke and had the smug look wiped off his face when James apparated across the room.

"Well that was bloody brilliant!" dad replied before continuing with "wait 'till you see what i can do." Dad then left the room and came back in wolf form, i neglected to tell James i could do this too so he just stood there shocked. When he regained composure a smirk crossed his face and he transformed into a phoenix and flew around the kitchen. Dad looked pissed and the suddenly James burst into flames. A little bird fell to the floor in a pile of ash, when he transformed back his hair was covered in charcoal, his eyebrows were singed completely and his eyelashes were smoking. In this time Dad had phased back and replied smugly,

"That back fired a bit didn't it" before starting to laugh.

*

Things went well with James for a long time, and soon we were engaged. With only one minor problem, i was pregnant with his brother's kid. And now i had to tell him, wait, scratch that i aint telling him. Well i lied when i said i just had one problem, i actually have two, granddad knew it wasn't his kid. I could always tell him after the wedding, that way he couldn't dump me he would have to divorce me and that takes longer.

*

Today was my wedding and i don't think i would have gone through with it if i had known what was going to happen.

I walked down the aisle with my 16 year old looking father on my arm. My dark brown hair falling in curls over my shoulders, my brown eyes stood out against my pale skin and my long ivory strapless dress trailed after me as i continued down the aisle. When i got to the end dad kissed my cheek and as i went to stand next to James, he went and sat with mum. Soon the ceremony started,

". . .And if anyone knows of any unlawful impediment why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace . . ." Suddenly there was coughing from the first row and Albus Potter stood up. Oh shit.

"STOP Rubes you cant marry him, its not even his child! You have to be with me instead!" there was a gasp from the audience and everyone turned to stare at me, Including James who had just found his voice.

"Is this true? Have you been shacking up with my brother?" i just stared at james and didn't know what to say.

"i...well...i might have... i don't know....wait, what was the question?" i didn't want to tell him the truth but i couldn't keep living this lie. I couldn't hurt james this much.

"ok yes its true, but i didn't mean for it to happen. Blame Albus, he made me! It's all his fault!"

James lunged at albus with his arms outstretched and he looked so mad i swear he could have killed him!

Suddenly, he whipped it out and sparks flew out the tip towards Albus. Albus followed suit and whipped his out too. I was indecisive as to whos was bigger. I didn't know who to support and I didn't want to harm my unborn baby.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted James. Now Albus didn't have a wand on him so legged it out the church. Suddenly there was a crash. We all ran outside to see a sickening scene. Albus lay sprawled out on the cold hard ground, a concrete gargoyle protruding from his blood spewing stomach. The blood was gushing from his torso like a fountain. His legs were lying some distance away, his feet still twitching.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5 James POV

"Oh my Merlin! Albus can you hear me, are you okay?" I screeched running over to my spewing brother. And with his dying breath he said,

"My legs are half way across the parking lot and I'm spewing blood like Niagara falls, do I look like I'm frigging ok?" and then he breathed no more. Rubes broke down in tears from the sight of his mangled body and then my sister Lily came rushing out.

"James. . . what have you done?" she asked looking up at me with tears flowing down her face.

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything! Why don't you prove it?" I replied. Suddenly a red reliant robin flew down from the sky and landed in the parking lot.

"So sorry we're late" called mum before laying her eyes on the scene before her. She ran over to her youngest son and began to weep while dad dragged me away by my shirt collar demanding an explanation, but before I had a chance to speak Rubes went into labour. Shit.

Even though it wasn't my kid I still loved her and we needed to get to the Cullen's as soon as possible. I scooped her up and loaded her into the robin. Dad and Carlisle got into the front while I struggled with Rubes in the back. Suddenly there was a giant explosion and I was covered in blood, then out of blue something went sailing out of the open window. Luckily, though it didn't get far as I managed to grab the umbilical cord on its way out. I started to reel it back in and it reminded me of my fishing game on the Xbox 360, soon the baby was flying back through the window and it began to eat its umbilical cord, if I had known it would be that hungry I would have picked it up some maccy D's before we left.

We finally made it back to the Cullen's just as it began to rain, I whipped it out again and used it to transport Rubes and the cannibal into the house dryly. Carlisle began to inspect the baby.

"Well, it's definitely alive then" Carlisle said bending over at the baby in several directions to get a better view. We were at their home now and the baby was lying on the table looking at each of us in turn. Suddenly everyone else burst through the door asking if the baby and Rubalova were ok.

Emmett came in last carrying the two parts of Albus' body; torso in one arm, legs in the other. "where do you want them then? Here?" he asked and gestured to corner of the room by the fireplace. "There won't be far to carry him next time if you want to cremate him".

Jasper gave Emmett a wallop and told him not to be so insensitive "cant you tell how mr and mrs potter are feeling right now?" he asked

"No, I'm not the freak, you are, remember?! Can you tell how im feeling right now? This is friggin' hilarious!"

"Emmett get the hell outta here!" I shouted at him "you are being an insensitive prick and it is harming the health of my nearly-wife and baby. Not to mention mum and dad. Jasper cant you do something about him? Like temporarily screw off his head or something?!" I was so angry and upset at that moment.

Jasper and Emmett left the room and I ran over to Rubes. "how are you love?" I asked. She looked fine and the baby looked like a shrivelled prune with a slightly podgy tummy from eating the umbilical cord.

"Yeah I'm fine. When's the funeral?"

"It'll be decided tomorrow. For now we're sticking him in the freezer and mum and dad are going to bed now."

"Ok then. Well what should we do about the baby? She doesn't even have a name yet!" Rubes said and looked at the baby.

"Well, as its April and it was raining when she was born, we should call her April Showers! What do you think?!"

"I love it! Little baby April. Well we'd better get off to bed. We can put her in the spare cot."

We went up to bed but I couldn't get to sleep for ages; I just kept thinking about Albus, and every time I did think about him, I got upset. When I did eventually fall asleep, I was haunted by images of his mangled corpse.

*

We held the funeral after a couple of days. It was awful. Mum decided to have an open-casket funeral. Lily decided to go to the church first and get Albus ready. The funeral went surprisingly smoothly. Many people cried but soon it was all over and I didn't have to look back.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAP 6 Lily POV

_I was remembering all of the stories that Dad used to tell me about, his so called adventures and how he defeated the great power Voldemort. But what I remember most clearly was the story of the resurrection stone, a stone with the power to bring back the dead. Dad had found it once but dropped it in the woods, he is such a prick. i spent all of my first year looking for it in my spare time. I actually found it, under allot of vines and shrubs._

I have been thinking of doing it for a while now, by resurrecting the great Dumbledore and Voldemort I could use all of their power to become the greatest witch of all time. I know what you're thinking, I could use it to resurrect Albus too, but I think that would be a little mean, him being alive with no legs and all.

From the first time I looked at my brother's baby I knew it would be special, a mish mash and all. So I've decided to leave and I'm taking that baby with me.

*

I walked into my brother's bedroom, quietly after I put a sleeping spell on the house. I picked April up and hoisted her over my shoulder. I walked over to the window and said

"Accio Nimbus 3000" my broomstick came sailing to the window and I hopped on. After strapping the baby to the child safety seat, I was off and away. I flew to a cottage I found in the middle of the woods, on the kitchen table was the stone.

I pulled out a meat cleaver from the kitchen draw and sliced off the baby's toe, it began to screech so I put a silence spell on it. I then used the blood to cover the stone, before turning it over in my hands and saying Dumbledore and voldemort's names in my mind. Suddenly they popped into existence and with the power of the blood, their minds returned to their souls, they were solid but not truly alive, their original bodies were still decaying somewhere into the ground.

They both stared at each other for a while and then turned to stare at me at the same time.

"Who are you?" they asked at the same time, well I might as well tell them the truth.

"I'm Lily Potter."I replied then Voldy said,

"NO! You can't be I killed you!" okay so I need to explain,

"No, I am the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and this little mish mash is April Showers my dead brother's kid by my deranged brother's nearly wife." They looked confused and asked how it was possible that they were so alive and dead.

"Well . . . I resurrected you using the kids toe and the resurrection stone and here you are." I explained. They now had a look of understanding on their faces and I couldn't help but notice when Voldy brushed his arm up against Dumbledore, ok so maybe it didn't turn out quite as I had planed because Dumbledore then turned to Voldy and gave him a full frenchie on the mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAP 7 Jasper POV

Wow, I woke up? I woke up? What? How can i wake up if I never sleep? 50% of the house seemed to be thinking this and felt rather confused too. Maybe I should try to stop everyone panicking. I walked down to the living room where soon everyone was gathered.

"Oh no, Lily, she took the baby" Alice said feeling worried, I gave the room a calm atmosphere before putting my arm around her. At that moment there was a scream from upstairs and Ruberlova came barrelling down the stairs screeching for her baby. I reinforced my calming as the rest of the crew came down the stairs asking what happened.

"Lily, has taken April to use to resurrect some old wizards, but I don't know who they were." She said, Harry then asked feeling slightly worried "What did they look like?"

Alice replied, "One was old with a long silver beard and half moon glasses, and the other looked like a deformed snake." Harry began to feel guilty and worried so I threw some more calmness at him. Everyone in the room was making me feel bombarded with emotion; I was absorbing everyone's feelings in order to calm down the room.

"Oh no,I think I know whats happened! Ginny, you remember when I told lily about my time at Hogwarts and then how I defeated Lord Voldemort? Well I think shes gone and resurrected him! And Voldemort!" he looked at ginny and I could feel him trying to fight the calming effect I was putting on him.

"Wait, you're telling me there was someone called _Voldemort?! _And you _defeated _him? That's the funniest thing I've heard in ages!" said Emmett who then started laughing.

"Emmett if you don't shut up I'm going to make you feel so bad, you'll wish you never said anything. Ok?" I said to him and he shut up quickly.

"Well she's taken April to a cottage somewhere and there's lots of snow there. It can't be anywhere close as there isn't any snow here. Do you have any idea where she might have gone Harry?" asked Alice turning to face Harry.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and then said no.

"Why has she taken my baby? If anything happens to her, I'll kill lily" sobbed Rubes before breaking down into tears.

Suddenly Edward burst into the room and exclaimed "It's alright, I've called the International Council of Witches and they're sending a seeker to sort everything out!"

"Who the hell are they?!" Harry asked,

"You know, your kind." Edward replied, getting slightly confused. "But we don't know any – oh, no you didn't call the Wicca, international council of witches did you?" Ginny asked. Suddenly as if like magic there was a knock on the door. Esme left to answer the door and came back in with a boy with white blond hair and next to him, a girl with long brown hair.

"HI, I'm Hunter, a seeker from the international council of witches, I was in the area and heard you needed help. This is Morgan." He said gesturing to the girl by his side. They were obviously wiccans from the necklaces they were wearing. I stepped forward and introduced everyone to him, his eyebrows shot up at the name Ruberlova, not surprising. Then Carlisle stepped forward and explained our situation.

"Well our problem is that a witch has stolen the daughter of my great granddaughter, and we don't know where they have gone,

We do know however that the witch has resurrected some powerful wizards. My son called in you by mistake as he thought you were from the wizarding world rather than the Wiccan one. But you might as well know this now you are here."

Hunter replied, "So let me get this straight, you look 20, have a great great granddaughter, have a 17 year old son, with an 18 year old daughter, who also has an 18 year old daughter who has a baby, which you have lost. Did I get that right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jake replied, laughing on the inside.

Suddenly a package came through the door as if by magic. I rushed over to pick it up and saw that it was addressed to James and Ruberlova. This was odd. Nobody knew they were staying here.

"Here James, Rubes, it's addressed to you." I handed them the small brown package and they opened it. Inside was a note and stuck to the note with a pin was a small toe. Rubes screamed and dropped it on the floor. James picked it up and read the note.

"It says: 'I have your baby. If you do not try to find me or try to stop me, you can have her back. Each time you try to find me, and I will know, you will have each toe delivered one at a time until you have the full set.' It's signed by Lily"

"Hunter we have to find her. We have to bring April back, with the rest of her toes still attached to her feet." Said Morgan.

We sat and planned how this was going to be done before Hunter and Morgan left.


End file.
